


Crazy in Love

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [30]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: A lazy morning of sunshine and cuddling.





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this challenge is over! It has been so much fun, and I hope you guys liked reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them! :)
> 
> Prompt: Everything is Okay

Gerard woke up to the sound of his husband’s soft snoring, wrapped in Frank’s arms and bathed in sunlight. He was warm and cozy under the blankets, feeling like he never wanted to move.

Frank groaned groggily, slinging a leg over Gerard’s. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and he found Gerard smiling at him. “Morning,” he rasped.

“Morning, baby,” Gerard replied sleepily, snuggling closer to the other man.

It was so perfect. Sunlight and warm blankets and cuddling—their lives couldn’t have been better. Crazy in love, Gerard and Frank were perfectly content to lie in each others arms forever.

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! love you guys <3


End file.
